Cuando Noruega no ve
by Sppirit
Summary: AU. A Islandia se le imponen demasiadas reglas para tener 16 años.  Tiene un secreto que Noruega no debería descubrir jamás.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente~ Traje este fic de un AU, que se le ocurrió a una amiga (Yumie Uu) y a mí de una frase extraña que dijo una vez. No sé si les guste~ es de Isu y su vida de adolescente -WTF- o algo así xDD aún no está terminada.

Algunas aclaraciones: Los nombres de los principales están como los nombres de países porque a la autora le da flojera buscar nombres humanos. Pero aquí representan todos humanos C: Puede que haya crack~ así que si no te gusta el crack, no lo leas :3 Advertidos xD Las edades son como de 16 años, independiente que puedan ser "mayores" o "menores" con edades de países.

Y creo que eso... Los personajes son de Himaruya-sama~

* * *

**Cuando Noruega no ve**

I-.

Y allí estaba yo de nuevo, escuchando los súper consejos de mi "hermano mayor", aunque nunca lo habría llamado así.

-Cuídate y no hables con extraños, no estés solo con Dinamarca y come lo suficiente –me decía algo preocupado- y no vayas solo por la calle hasta tarde.

Y después de asentir a la rutina noruega que ya me sabía de memoria, me fui a mi cuarto donde me dispuse a sacar ropa para la fiesta de la noche en la casa-bar de Seborga. Si, casa-bar porque tenía mucho alcohol gracias a sus hermanos Lovino y Feliciano, claro que ellos estaban de viaje y Seb podía hacer lo que quería.

Eché un vistazo a ver si estaba Nor, no lo encontré, así que tuve que buscarlo para avisarle que iba a salir. Obviamente, no le dije que iba a una fiesta, sino que iba a jugar videojuegos en la casa de Seb y pasar la noche allí. Salí de la casa y afuera había un auto descapotado negro brillante. Dentro estaba un castaño con lentes oscuros, una sonrisa y un alegre tono italiano.

-¿Qué tal, Isu-chan? ¿Listo para la diversión? –me preguntó muy animado.

-Como sea –respondí, casi ignorándolo y subí al deportivo- Y no me llames "chan".

Camino a la fiesta, pasamos a buscar a Liechtenstein y Seychelles.

Todos éramos reprimidos por nuestras familias, lo típico: "no puedes salir porque…", excepto Seb; él tenía la independencia que todos esperábamos. Y eso que tiene nuestra edad.

Yo ya tengo 16, pero mi hermano sigue creyendo que soy un niño. Odio las reglas, no me gusta tenerlas todo el día en frente. Pero peor es el hermano de Lily: Vash. Ese tipo está realmente loco.

-Is, ¿qué haremos esta noche? –preguntó Seb.

-Yo que sé, se supone que tú organizas, ¿no iremos acaso a la fiesta en tu casa?

-¡Claro! Invite a mucha gente, más de la acostumbrada.

-Mucho mejor –dijo Sey-, a mí casi nunca me dejan salir. Si no fuera porque dije que iba a casa de Lily a dormir, no me habrían dejado salir hoy.

-Yo dije que iba a tu casa, Seychelles… -dijo Lily. Ambas rieron.

Casi todos los que acostumbraban ir a las fiestas de Seb teníamos eso en común: en nuestras casas éramos como inocentes ángeles que tenían modales, pero cuando salíamos, nos transformábamos en demonios vestidos de negro que no tenían el deber de comportarse y escuchaban música fuerte. Lo mejor de todo: ninguno de nuestros protectores lo sabía.

Llegamos a la súper casa-disco-bar de Seb. Estaba todo oscuro, sólo interrumpido por luces de colores como en una verdadera discoteca. La música estaba altísima. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Lily y Sey me arrastraron por un vaso de tequila y después de obligaron a bailar.

Todo era genial. Amaba ese lugar más que mi casa.

Realmente había mucha gente. Sey se fue con alguien y me quedé conversando con Lily en una esquina.

-¿Tú fumas, Isu? – me preguntó.

-No. La verdad no es de sano, pero consumir drogas no es lo mío. Es culpa de Seb que me de asco el cigarro –le contesté- ¿tú lo haces?

-No, pienso como tú. Pero que viva el alcohol, eso sí. Si mi hermano me oyera en este momento, estaría cavando su tumba –dijo riendo.

Luego de eso, se nos acercó Seborga medio borracho, siendo que recién eran las 1. Y después de conversar un rato más con Lily, apareció Sey con Wy discutiendo no sé qué cosa, pero molestaban.

-Oigan, dejen de molestar, por favor –dijo Lily siendo respetuosa como siempre, eso a veces me saca de quicio…

-Pero es que Wy… -intentaba excusarse Sey.

-¡Yo nada! Tú…

-Ya, ya entendimos. Ahora, largo –les dije y se fueron algo asustadas.

-¿Cómo haces eso? –preguntó Lily.

-No sé. Lo heredé de mi hermano y un tipo de mi familia (véase Berwald).

Al poco rato de la conversa, ya estábamos besándonos, en un estado de ebriedad "aceptable". Lo malo es que ni siquiera me gustaba Lily, ¿o si…? Bueno, de mis cosas amorosas hablamos otro día.

Escuché unos pasos, a penas por la música y luego sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Me volteé.

-¿Qué quieres…? –dije en un tono algo elevado, pero callé al ver quién era- ¿Dinamarca…?

-¡Is! ¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae aquí? –Dios, el idiota es tan despreocupado como siempre.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Ahora qué? Si le dice algo a Nor, estoy muerto. Más aún por encontrarme besando a Lily, ¡a Lily! ¿Qué haré? Si Vash se llegara a enterar, me entierra vivo.

-Hem… es que… -no tenía explicación- Tanto tú como yo, no queremos que Noruega nos encuentre en fiestas, así que yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada.

-¿Eh? Si, creo que tienes razón… ¡Trato hecho! Ahora somos cómplices –me dio la mano- Debes tener cuidado, si necesitas algo, pídemelo –y diciendo esto, se fue con su tan estúpida y típica sonrisa. Me salvé.

Lily me miraba perpleja.

-¿Quién era él?

-Un… amigo… o algo así –respondí dudoso-, la cosa es que ahora es mi cómplice.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado~


	2. Chapter 2

Ya gente~ Para los que pidieron el segundo cap, aquí está el segundo cap. Y para los que no pidieron segundo cap, pues lean el segundo cap de todos modos. Y perdón por repetir "segundo cap" tantas veces, es que son 10 para las 12 y estoy muerta de sueño e_e si, esta autora se olvida de sus responsabilidades en vacaciones -en realidad, casi todas las responsabilidades, pero...siguen ahí-.

Y todo pertenece a Himaruya-sama~ excepto la idea y blahblahblah...

Enjoy~!

* * *

II-.

El día siguiente desperté en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar en la casa de Seb. Me había dormido muy tarde, cuando casi todos se habían ido. Los únicos que quedamos éramos Seb (obviamente), Lily y Sey. Seb estaba en un sillón continuo al mío durmiendo con Sey, y Lily estaba en otro sillón.

Me levanté con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y pensé en mi encuentro con Den, ¿podría confiar en él de verdad?

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Seb y tomé su ropa prestada. Ya era costumbre. Desperté a Seb para avisarle que me iba a casa y me ofreció llevarme, pero como estaba increíblemente adormilado, le dije que no se preocupara. Me fui.

Llegué a mi casa, eran como las 2 de la tarde. Sólo quería seguir durmiendo, pero cuando entré, me encontré a Noruega y Dinamarca comiendo y conversando.

-Hola –me saludó Nor.

-¡Is! ¡Al fin llegas! Queríamos esperarte a comer, pero se estaba enfriando –dijo Den animado como siempre.

-Si, perdón la demora –dije esto y me fui a sentar para comer.

-¿Cómo te fue? –me preguntó Nor.

-Nor, no te queda intentar ser cariñoso –le dije- y me fue bien, gracias.

Nor me miró inexpresivo como siempre, sin decir nada. Den empezó a decir sus típicas historias y cosas que le habían pasado, presumiendo ser "el Rey" de todo. Qué fastidio. Nada más terminar, me fui a dormir.

Dormí como hasta las 10. Cuando bajé de nuevo, ya estaba la cena.

-¿Qué hacías tanto rato arriba? –me preguntó Den.

-Oh, sigues aquí –contesté-, estaba durmiendo.

-Ah, ¿por lo de anoche? Y qué, ¿esperabas que no estuviera? –preguntó con una cara de pobre perro.

-Si, ojalá no estuvieras, y sí, es por lo de anoche, me dormí muy tarde… bueno, realmente fue temprano. ¿De verdad no dirás nada?

-Claro que no. Cómo dijiste, no queremos que nos atrapen –dijo sonando como un mafioso.

-¿No atraparlos de qué? –preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas. Era Nor.

¡Oh, mierda! Miré a Den con una cara de circunstancias, de seguro él sabría que hacer.

-Ay Noru, es un videojuego de Is, me hizo jugarlo el otro día y no debían atraparnos –le mintió. Ahora que lo pienso, Dinamarca miente bien cuando lo desea.

-Oh, bueno –Nor no le dio más importancia y se fue a sentar para comer de nuevo.

Luego de comer –otra vez-, Den se fue y yo me fui a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes del colegio. ¿Comenté que odio matemáticas? A penas miré los cuadernos en mi escritorio, me entraron ganas de salir corriendo a buscar un encendedor y quemarlos –acúsenme de pirómano si quieren-. Pero la realidad estaba lejos de eso, así que resignado, me dispuse a hacer la estúpida tarea.

Mientras pensaba en una ecuación que me tenía complicado desde hace media hora, sonó mi celular. Era Seb.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? Estoy haciendo ecuaciones.

-Hey, relájate. ¿Estás ocupado el viernes?

-Seborga, ayer fue viernes y ¿quieres hacer planes ya?

-¡Claro que sí! Vive la vida, hombre –me dijo-, con las chicas pensamos ir al parque de diversiones, ¿te apuntas?

-Está bien. Si no puedo, te llamaré. ¿Después del cole?

-Si, te veo el lunes –y cortó.

El parque de diversiones… hace como 3 años no voy. Pero por mientras, debería centrarme en terminar la maldita ecuación.

* * *

Qué terrible. Odio las matemáticas por eso hice que Is las odiara e_e

Ciao!~


	3. Chapter 3

Yay~ Llegó el capítulo 3 para quiénes lo pidieron *3* xDD Está historia me tiene enganchada e_eUu Es primera vez que me pasa ._.U Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan mensajes -w- Un dato freak del que me enteré nada que ver con esto: ¿Sabían que la palabra "malísimo" no existe?Uu Okay, me dejo, pero me sorprendí xD

Los personajes son de Himaruya, Is no se droga para los que no les haya quedado claro y mi amiguita Yumie tiene un bonsai y se llama Matthew xD Ok, que extra, mejor lean -w-

* * *

III-.

Pasaron los días hasta que llegó el viernes. En la escuela, planeamos todo con Seb, Lily y Sey. Nos iríamos a nuestras casas y luego nos juntaríamos en el parque. Este parque quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba abandonado y casi nadie sabía de su existencia. No pregunté ni preguntaré por qué Seborga sabía.

Llegué a mi casa del colegio y me fui directo a bañar. Luego le di comida a mi mascota y me fui a vestir. No habría nadie en casa, así que no importaba si salía. A demás al idiota de Dinamarca se le había quedado su moto. Eso era lo mejor de que fuera un retardado que olvida las cosas.

Me puse el abrigo negro de cuero, tomé mi celular, las llaves de la casa y a Mr. Puffin; sí, es que no podía dejarlo solo. Busqué las llaves de la moto de Den. No las encontraba en ninguna parte. Luego las encontré al lado del teléfono en la sala de estar. Saqué unos lentes oscuros, me subí a la moto y me fui.

Iba mirando las cosas pasar a mi alrededor, cuando me percaté de que ya estaba al frente mío alzada una gran rueda de la fortuna. Nunca entendí esa tontería de la fortuna, si es que te subes y al ser lento, sólo te mareas y vomitas. ¿Acaso esa es la fortuna? Qué triste.

Dejé la moto estacionada por ahí cerca, después de todo, nadie se la iba a robar. Ese lugar estaba abandonado. Ahí ya estaban Lily y Sey esperando.

-¿Cómo llegan tan rápido? –les pregunté.

-Nos fuimos a mi casa, ya que mis padres salieron el fin de semana –dijo Seychelles- y tomé prestado su vehículo.

-Es lo mismo que robar –dije.

-¡Ya están peleando! –dijo otra voz ajena a la de nosotros tres. Era Seborga, que había llegado en su auto-, bueno, ¿qué les parece si entramos?

Todos asentimos y entramos al parque. De alguna manera –muy extraña y desconocida-, todo ahí funcionaba aún.

* * *

Si, esta cosa fue muy muy corta, así que tal vez ponga el capítulo siguiente más tarde xD

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

No sé si subir este capítulo este mismo día es mucho ocio o... demasiado ocio. ¡Bien! Escribí los capítulos 6 y 7 recién y estoy muy cansada mentalmente ._. y para que vean que estoy realmente metida en esta cosa, les contaré que anoche soñé algo raro. Una mezcla de SAW con Lily, Nor e Is. Así como que Lily era muy muy rara y descuartizaba a Nor enfrente de Is .-.

Me dio miedo, ¿saben? -w-Uu pero estaban ellos, ¡así que lo superé rápido! Okey, no es razón.

I hope you like it~

* * *

IV-.

Así que estábamos recorriendo el parque, subiéndonos a los juegos y el idiota de Seborga se mareó. Se quedó con Sey abajo cuando Lily y yo nos subimos a una de las montañas rusas. Cuando bajamos, Seb estaba mejor, o eso parecía.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lily.

-Claro que sí. Gracias por preguntar, Liech.

-Yo iré a ver si quedan golosinas –dije, yéndome. Pensaba en regaliz…

La verdad dudo que quede alguna golosina si el parque estaba cerrado. A todo esto, ¿por qué estaría abandonado? En fin…

Llegué a una pequeña tienda que había en medio del parque y me metí a ver que había. Sólo habían cajas vacías y envoltorios sin contenido.

-Maldita sea.

Mr. Puffin a mi lado, escarbaba entre las cajas.

-¿Qué hay?

Salió de entre el montón con un paquete de algo en el pico. Era regaliz.

-Qué bien. Ojalá nunca mueras, Puffin –le acaricié la cabeza y salí de ahí.

Volvimos donde estaban todos; yo, comiendo. Pero… no estaban. Ah, claro, debía ser una broma de Seb. Cómo le gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente a ese tipo.

-¡Seb! No es gracioso.

Conociéndolo, habría salido en seguida de ser una broma. Pero no pasó nada.

-Qué raro.

Empecé a buscarlo por los alrededores, a él o a Sey o a Lily.

Nada.

Comencé a desesperarme. ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido?

Ah claro, el celular. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Lo saqué y vi que no había señal. Típico. ¿Por qué diablos teníamos que estar en un lugar tan alejado? Mejor no me hubiese acordado de que el celular podría haber funcionado. Me senté, aburrido de buscar. Ya había empezado a oscurecer.

-Maldición, ¿dónde estarán?...

Luego vi a alguien que se acercaba. Corrí a su encuentro. Eran Seb y Sey. Se veían cansados y angustiados.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté.

-Lily se perdió cuando corrimos. Is, no estamos solos en el parque. Deben ser ladrones o algo parecido. Hay que encontrar a Lily –dijo Seborga algo alterado y agitado.

-¿Liechtenstein? –miré a Seb y luego a Sey preocupado. Tenían rasguños y estaban sucios. Seychelles hasta tenía rasgado parte de su pantalón -¿Qué les pasó?

-Nos caímos en unos arbustos mientras escapábamos. Estamos bien, pero Lily puede que no.

-Mierda. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola?

-¡No fue mi culpa! –gritó Seb-, ella corrió a otro lado y no me di cuenta, esos tipos traían armas.

-Bien. Busquémosla y vámonos. Intentaré ver si hay señal para llamar a Den y apagaré todas las luces y motores del parque. Será un poco más difícil que nos encuentren esos tipos.

-Pero también será más difícil encontrar a Lily. Deja las luces de los faroles prendidas –me dijo Sey-, ten cuidado. Mientras, nosotros la buscamos.

Asentí y me fui a la sala de control. Miraba mi celular desesperado intentando encontrar señal. Me subí a una banca y por fin hubo dos barras. Marqué a Dinamarca.

-¿Diga? –dijo cuando contestó.

-Den, necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Is! ¿Cómo has estado? Dile a Nor que…

-Cállate y escúchame. Necesito tu ayuda, ven al parque a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Ese abandonado? ¿En qué te metiste niño? –preguntó riéndose.

-No es gracioso. Hay unos ladrones o algo por el estilo y Lily desapareció. Ven de una vez y ayúdame. Por favor.

-Está bien, pero te lo cobraré… -dijo- Estoy buscando las llaves… ¿Is, mi moto?

Diablos.

-La tomé prestada. Tienes un auto, ven ahí. Idiota… -lo último fue sólo un susurro.

-Bien, ya voy –al parecer no escuchó.

Corté y seguí caminando. Llegué a la sala y apagué todos los juegos. Los faroles seguían prendidos. Salí de ahí rápidamente y me encaminé a buscar a los demás. Encontré un palo grueso cerca de unos árboles y me lo llevé. Podría servir.

No los veía por ninguna parte. Pasé por cada juego, cada árbol y cada letrero que decía "Estás aquí ahora", pero no había rastro de ninguno de los tres. Sólo esperaba que Den llegara pronto.

A lo lejos se veía una casa tétrica y oscura. Si, la casa del terror, la casa fantasma, o como le quieran llamar. No había pasado por ahí antes, así que entré.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, tuve que alumbrar con la luz de mi teléfono todo el rato. No escuchaba nada y al parecer, Puffin estaba asustado.

-Ya, tranquilo, no te pasará nada.

Seguí caminando con Puffin a mi lado, mientras tanto, veía los muñecos de la casa y los demás accesorios que deberían asustarme. Apunté uno y le dije a Puffin:

-Mira, ese se parece a Dinamarca.

Luego seguí caminando. Hablando de Den, si no me encontraba fuera en el parque, ¿qué haría?

Sentí unos pasos. Luego unos ruidos de algo golpeando otro algo. Que cliché; me parece haber visto o leído algo así en mil libros o películas. ¿Eran esos tipos o eran mis amigos? Tal vez era el idiota de Den. Idiota, sí, pero al menos me estaba ayudando. O algo así.

Me acerqué y me encontré con esos tipos… y Lily. Ella estaba en el suelo, de seguro la habían golpeado. Los hombres estaban parados frente a ella. Me acerqué por detrás y justo cuando se dieron cuenta, golpeé a uno de ellos con el palo en la cabeza. Cayó inconciente, pero el otro me tomó los brazos, haciendo el palo caer. Me tiró contra la pared, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza, luego fue hasta mí y me pateó en el suelo. Luego sentí pasos caminando hacía el hombre.

-¡No lo toques! –gritó alguien. Lily, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, había tomado el palo y golpeó al tipo, que cayó al suelo. Me levanté con alguna dificultad para ver cómo estaba Liech.

-Lily... –susurré. Me sonrió antes de desmayarse en mis brazos. Al menos no estaba muerta.

Miré a todas partes. No encontré a Puffin. ¿Ahora desaparece él? No es nada entretenido. Como cuando Hana-Tamago y Mr. Puffin desaparecieron y estuvimos buscándolos toda la noche. Me moría de sueño y Tino no se quedaba tranquilo. (N/A: Algún día escribiré esto, lo juro.)

Salí de la casa con Lily en brazos y encontré a Puffin con Seb. Se alteró mucho al vernos.

-¡Is, Lily! ¿Qué pasó?

-Está bien, sólo se desmayó.

-Yo también preguntaba por ti, tonto… -dijo susurrando.

-Estoy bien… creo. ¿Y Seychelles?

-Con Dinamarca, lo encontramos antes que tú. Que bueno que nos avisaste que era tu cómplice o sino, no habría dudado en golpearlo para que no nos delatara.

Luego de mirarlo raro, fuimos donde estaban Sey y Den.

Sey vino corriendo a ver a Lily y Den me preguntó que pasaba. Les expliqué a todos.

Me di cuenta de que Lily no era tan frágil como todos decían. O como ella misma parecía, pero estaba desmayada y decidimos llevarla al hospital.

* * *

Ya, eso fue. Esta cosa tiene DRAMA~ y a pesar de que me gusta el drama, me cansa, así que algún día haré otro fic cómico/romántico e-e o algo así 8D


	5. Chapter 5

Yaaay~ Traigo este cap, salido hace como 3 días de word e_eU Ya. Lean y blah, yo voy a hacer cosas productivas para la casa ;_; -qué terrible-

* * *

V-.

Ya en el hospital, a Lily la atendían en una sala, mientras el resto esperábamos. Me habían puesto unas cuantas vendas, pero no tenía nada grave. Al parecer, Liech estaba peor.

-Is, tuve que llamar a Nor –me dijo Den.

-¿Qué? Eres un idiota. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Sólo que viniera. Ya inventaré algo, no te preocupes. Es que con esas vendas, no ibas a pasar desapercibido en tu casa.

No me gusta admitirlo, pero el retardado tenía razón. Tal vez no era tan retardado. Lo que ahora me preocupaba era lo que le inventaría a Noruega y el estado de Lily.

Salió de la sala una enfermera y nos dijo que Lily estaba bien. Sólo debía descansar un poco y podría irse a casa en unas horas.

Al poco rato, vi llegar a Nor. Inconcientemente, me alteré. Miré a Sey y Seb y les hice una seña de "Guarden silencio". Dinamarca se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver a Nor. Lo noté muy preocupado, aunque claro, a ojos inexpertos no se notara. Se me acercó.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con una voz neutra y un toque demandante.

No podía decirle la verdad, agaché la cabeza y pedí que Den le dijera algo. Al parecer, Dios escuchó mis plegarias, porque de inmediato, escuché a Dinamarca al lado de mi hermano.

-¡Noru! He-hey… yo te explico, ¿quieres?

Al ver que yo no iba a hablar, Nor fue con Den a hablar. Alcancé a escuchar lo que dijo:

-Sucede que Isu había salido con sus amigos a conversar en la plaza que hay como a tres cuadras de su casa y llegaron unos tipos con la intención de robarles. Se opusieron y comenzaron a pelear, así que Is me llamó. En lo que demoré en llegar, había pasado esto y los tipos ya se habían ido…

De verdad, este tipo sabe mentir muy bien. Podría ocultar hasta que está en la mafia siciliana (N/A: lo siento, tengo un trauma con la mafia siciliana) y no lo descubriríamos.

Nor se me acercó y me preguntó:

-¿Por qué llamaste a Den y no a mí?

-¿Acaso estás celoso? –lo desafié con un tono de burla a penas notable. Negó con la cabeza-. Es sólo que estaba antes que tú en mi lista de contactos. Lo siento.

-Está bien. Al menos no te pasó nada más.

Sé que intentó sonar cariñoso. Sé que me quiere y yo a él; después de todo, es mi hermano mayor, pero… ¿tengo que soportar todas las reglas que quiere imponerme? Es como si creyera que tengo 12 años aún.

-Vámonos.

No quería irme, aún no. Quería ver a Lily. Asentí resignado y algo frustrado y me levanté de mi asiento. Dinamarca se nos acercó, dirigiéndose a mí:

-Is, Lily ya salió –dijo-, está conversando con tus amigos.

¡Gracias! Como si me hubiera leído la mente. Me acerqué donde los chicos conversaban.

-¡Isu-chan! –casi gritó Seb, de no ser porque estábamos en un hospital. Lily y Sey se voltearon a verme.

-Liechtenstein. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Pues aún estoy algo dolida… pero mejoré mucho. Ya se pasará. Gracias por salvarme, Is. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien. ¿Qué le dirás a Vash?

-Él no tiene por qué enterarse –intervino Seb.

-Se quedará en mi casa como planeamos, ya que mis padres no están –dijo Seychelles-, y como Lily está mejorando rápido, no será necesario decirle nada a su hermano.

-Somos verdaderos mafiosos –susurró Seb-, ¡algo así! Es entretenido.

Todos lo miramos.

-¿Seborga, qué diablos tienes en tu cabeza? –preguntó Sey.

-Um…

Todo parecía bien, así que me fui a casa con Nor y Den.

Cuando llegamos, Nor fue a su habitación a buscar no sé qué cosa y me quedé con Den.

-Gracias, Dinamarca –le dije.

-¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada –dijo. Es lo más extraño que he escuchado de él, no estaba alardeando de sí mismo-, sólo los llevé al hospital.

-Bueno, como sea. Gracias de todos modos.

-¡Bien! Oye… ¿y mi moto?

…

Lo quedé mirando fijo, como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

-Puffin necesita sardinas –dije inexpresivo y me fui a la cocina rápidamente para darle comida a mi mascota que había tenido un día agitado.

-¡Cobarde! –escuché decir a lo lejos de parte de Den y sonreí.

* * *

Mi humor ha ido decayendo xD No se supone que esto tengo humor de todos modos -w-

Gracias a los que han leído y dejado reviews y mandado mensajes y toda la cosa *3* Lo aprecio mucho~ es emocionante, en serio xDDD

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Yaaay~ Capítulo 6 *3* Me voy quedando corta de caps~~~~ Quién me da dinero para pintar mi pieza? 8DU Bueno, no importa~ Tomé la media decisión -digo media porque en realidad aún no sé-, haré algo práctico con mi vida Uu Soy una inútil~ Siiii como Feli *3* Aunque si yo lo vira, lo golpearía. Es lo que siempre digo -w-

Enjoy~

* * *

VI-.

Me puse a jugar videojuegos con Dinamarca un rato y luego se puso a hablar con Noruega –sí, hablaron, no gritaron, qué milagro.

Den se fue –imagino que a buscar su moto- y me fui a mi cuarto. Dejé a Noruega atrás hace un buen rato y no tenía ganas de escucharlo. Aunque no es como si hablara demasiado. Me puse los audífonos y me quedé dormido en el suelo del lugar.

Me dolía el cuello así que me levanté. Eran como las 12 de la noche o algo así. Después de todo era viernes aún y podíamos cenar tarde.

Me senté a la mesa a comer con Nor, en silencio. Hasta que él lo rompió.

-Has estado bastante amigable con Dinamarca últimamente –dijo- ¿Qué se traen?

La verdad me temía la pregunta. Mi hermano no era tonto y lo sabía, pero… ojalá no logre descubrir nada.

-Nada. Descubrimos que tenemos los mismos gustos en videojuegos, eso es todo –dije intentando parecer relajado.

La conversación se quedó ahí, aunque sé que Nor quedó con un poco de duda.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté, todo pasó normal. Ya era sábado y el fin de semana pasaba muy lento. Estuve casi todo el día en mi cuarto. En la noche, cuando bajé las escaleras, noté que Noruega no estaba.

-Nor… -nadie responde- ¡Noruega!

En ese momento, tocaron el timbre. Tal vez era Nor. Fui a abrir.

-¿Seborga? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a esta hora?

-¡Isu-chan! –intenté hacer caso omiso a esa expresión –son sólo las 8; bueno, verás. El jueves hay una feria de dulces y quería ir con las chicas y tú.

-Idiota, ayer casi morimos y tú ya me vienes a invitar a salir de nuevo. No iré.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos.

-No.

-Te daré razones por las que deberías ir: Número uno: habrá regaliz. Número dos: habrá Lilys –se quedó pensando-, bueno, sólo habrá una Lily, pero te gusta más que el regaliz.

-No me gusta –le interrumpí- ¿De qué hablas?

-No mientas, hasta un ciego lo ve.

-Ya, ¿alguna otra razón?

-Um… Número 3: irá Seychelles.

-Eso sólo te importa a ti. A mi me da igual. No iré.

-¡P-pero, Is!

-Adiós, Seborga –y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Afuera seguía gritando.

-¡Vale! Como quieras, llámame.

Me quedé pensando sobre la feria… ¿Había dicho regaliz?… no, no, no me debo tentar. Pero también iría Lily… Regaliz y Lily hacían una buena combinación. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? El cansancio me estaba matando las neuronas. ¿Eso es posible? Eso de no poner atención en clases resultaba ser malo después de todo…

Creí que debería dar una vuelta por ahí.

-¿A dónde ibas? –pero qué maravilla.

¿Por qué se le ocurre llegar en el peor momento?

-Hola…

Parecía cansado, de seguro se peleó con Dinamarca de nuevo.

-¿A dónde pensabas ir a esta hora? –su voz era dura, nunca me había hablado así antes.

-A tomar aire.

-Hoy no saldrás, estás castigado.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?

-Ya tuviste muchos problemas ayer. Ni siquiera me avisaste que ibas a salir ayer.

-Pero no significa que vaya a pasar eso de nuevo, Nor.

-Como sea, Is. Has salido demasiado estas semanas y en época de clases más encima.

-¿Y qué? Ya tengo 16, deja de tratarme así, ¿quieres? –mi tono de voz se elevó un poco más. Noruega siguió igual que siempre, pero firme.

-Lo siento, Islandia. No saldrás.

-P-pero…

-Sin peros. Puede que tengas 16 pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor.

-Vaya hermano –susurré, pero con la intención de que escuchara. Abrí la puerta.

-Te dije que no –me miraba de una forma tan… imponente. Ese no era el Noruega que conocía.

-No te conozco, Nor... Vale, perfecto –dije-, te daré en el gusto esta vez. Que sepas que te estás volviendo la cosa más problemática en mi vida.

A partir de ahí, nuestra relación era peor. Ya casi no hablábamos. Creo que lo había destruido por completo. Ambos nos sentíamos pésimo. Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí.

* * *

Ya, drama...drama...~

Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, ppl! Bueno, em... son las 12, acabo de despertar y muero de hambre. Esta cosa tiene drama +O+ Anoche soñé con Vash y estábamos en una casa de EEUU y yo sacaba fotos por la ventana a unas señoras raras con un súper zoom *3* Estoy loca... y no sé que hacía Vash ahí!

Bueno, mejor me voy ~

* * *

VII-.

Había subido a mi cuarto y me quedé hasta las 3 de la mañana jugando videojuegos. Y me dormí en el piso, otra vez. Con la televisión y la consola aún prendidas. Recuerdo una vez que Dinamarca se durmió en el piso de la cocina porque… hablando de él, ¿estaba gritando abajo?

Bajé a ver que ocurría.

-Ya lo entendiste, Dinamarca, ahora, ¡lárgate!

-En serio, Noru, ¿¡qué te pasa! –gritó Den, que al parecer, me vio –Is, razona con tu hermano.

-Lo siento –de verdad que sí lo sentía, él me había ayudado y yo no lo devolvía-, pero no tengo nada que hablar con él.

-Is…

-¡Ya vete de una vez por todas! –gritó Nor furioso-, desde que vienes por acá porque te mudaste cerca, sólo traes problemas, incluso convertiste a Is en un problema, al igual que tú -¿Qué había dicho?

-¿¡Eso es lo que piensas! ¿Y tú te haces llamar su hermano? Ni siquiera sabes cómo es Is en realidad –no, por favor, Den, no le digas.

-¿Acaso tú lo sabes? –desafió Nor. Yo miré aterrorizado a Den.

-No…-agachó la cabeza y suspiré aliviado. Pero me sentía horriblemente mal por Den –Pero al menos quiero intentar entenderlo. Adiós, Is –diablos, Dinamarca… Miró a Nor y se fue.

-Is…-Nor me miraba. No tenía ganas de seguir con su discusión. Había sido muy cruel y frío con Den. No se lo merecía.

-Noruega, no me metas en tus problemas, por favor –dije esto y me fui de nuevo a mi habitación. Otra pelea más… no sabía que hacer para aclararme. Llamé a Seb, como me dijo el día anterior.

-¿Hola?

-Seb… tengo un problema.

-¿Qué pasó? Suenas muy preocupado.

-Lo estoy. Todo lo que me está pasando es mierda. Nor y yo peleamos anoche y hoy se peleó con Den. Creo que ahora Dinamarca me odia por no defenderlo y razón tiene. Y Nor está enojado con todo el mundo. Me debería morir… agh, no sé que hacer. Debe ser el karma.

Al otro lado del teléfono, él rió.

-¿Qué rayos te parece tan gracioso?

-Es que… es irónico, ¿karma? No sé. Bueno, deberías hablar con Dinamarca.

-Si, ¿algo que no sepa?

-También deberías hacer las pases con tu hermano.

-Ni loco. Noruega no es como tus hermanos. A él si le importa lo que haga.

-Demasiado, diría yo.

-Si, bueno… hablaré con Dinamarca y no sé… también intentaré hablar con Nor, pero aún así no puedo decirle lo que hemos estado haciendo.

-Supongo que no. Ve de a poco y no seas tan obvio.

-Bien, gracias… adiós –corté. Seb puede parecer un tonto y muchas cosas a veces, pero es un buen amigo.

Ahora debía arreglar las cosas con Den y con Nor. Pero me estaba empezando a dar un poco de temor hablarles. En especial después de ver lo cruel que puede ser Nor.

* * *

Volví (?) Si, esto tiene draaaaama~ déjenme ser e-eU Pues la vida de Is es una completa mierda~ Pobre Is, a mí que me cae bien ._.U

Ciao! n-n


	8. Chapter 8

Wi~ Holi gente~ (Soy tan tan pero tan hueca (?)) Bueno, después de un día agotador de despertarme a las 8 para ir al evento jodido ese, que empezó siendo una mierda para mí y terminó siendo más bueno que las papas fritas -Uy, que rico-, vengo a dejar este capítulo! Si~ Bueno, em... este tiene algo de humor, después de tanto drama; o esa fue mi intención, así que, RÍANSE! Uu Ya y... um... eso -w-

* * *

VIII-.

Ya era domingo, un día aburridísimo para quién decida salir de su casa ese día. Aunque, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese no era mi caso. La cosa era, ¿cómo diablos saldría a la casa de Dinamarca, si Noruega peleó con él y más encima, estaba castigado?

Hay cosas inevitables en esta vida; supongo que esto es una de esas cosas. Debía ir dónde ese idiota y decirle que no me odiara… pero, ¿cómo?...

Eso sonó como una novela para chicas; en qué mierda me convertí.

Bajé las escaleras, con un bolso en que llevaba todas las cosas que fuera a… ¿utilizar? Realmente, sólo quería darle peso al bolso.

-¿A dónde vas? –lo escuché.

-Um… ¿puedo salir?

-Te dije que estás castigado.

-Por favor, te prometo volver temprano.

-¿A dónde vas?

No quería mentirle, pero no podía decirle que iba donde Den o no me dejaría. ¿Y si lo llamaba? Oh, pero podría cortarme.

-Iré dónde Peter –mentí, estaba nervioso pero soné firme, o eso creo.

-Está bien. Pero vuelve temprano. Mañana tienes clases.

-Claro.

Cerré la puerta tras mío y me fui. Seguro Dinamarca estaría aburrido en su casa o aburrido en el bar. Pero aburrido de todos modos. Me sentía un idiota por mentirle.

Tomé el autobús. En el trayecto vi a un hombre saltando gaymente la cuerda con dos niñas. O era pedófilo/travesti o era un homosexual/pedófilo/travesti o sino, tenía un severo retraso mental. Me dio algo de pena.

Pero no sabía que eso era sólo el comienzo de un extraño viaje a la casa de Dinamarca. Cuando bajé del transporte, caminé un poco para tomar otro bus –si, es que Den decidió vivir lejos; aunque en realidad vivía mucho más cerca que antes. Nor lamentó el día en que se mudó más cerca-, y mientras caminaba, vi a una chica… esperen, era chico; si no fuera por su voz, juro que es Paris Hilton. Iba cargado de bolsas de Avon y estaba vestido de rosado. ¿Otro travesti? Este no me daba pena para nada…

-O sea Liet, ¿dónde te dejaste el auto? –preguntó. Por cierto, hablaba muy extraño.

-Um… Feliks, está detrás de ti –le respondió el otro chico, parecía nervioso. ¿Y quién no, si un chico así de… raro –lo siento, no encontraba otra palabra para describirlo-, te habla de esa forma? Pero supongo que no soy quién para juzgar, así que seguí caminando.

Bien, este día empezó siendo bastante extraño. Pero el mundo es una mierda desde hace tiempo. ¿No creen? Aunque los videojuegos salvan y mucho… Como quedarte hasta las 4 de la mañana jugando Fatal Frame y caerte del miedo de tu silla. Lo que es una suerte para mí, pues no tengo ninguna silla; pero eso hace que me quede dormido en el piso y al día siguiente despierte resfriado y con el cuello doblado a 360 grados.

¿Y de qué estaba hablando?... Ah sí. Llegué a la casa de Den y me abrió.

-¿Is? ¿Qué haces aquí? –me miró extrañado.

-Por el momento a Nor no le importa que salga, así que vine aquí…

-Hum… bien, pasa.

Se veía muy decaído. Pasamos a la sala a sentarnos.

-Eh… estoy aquí porque… porque… -no tenía idea cómo empezar. Diablos, ¡no es mi culpa nunca haberme disculpado con nadie! Está bien, alguna vez me disculpé, pero, es difícil, ¿saben?

-¿Por qué…? Mientras piensas en qué vienes a hacer a mi casa sin siquiera avisar, iré a la cocina, ¿quieres algo? –sonrió como siempre, pero noté en el fondo que estaba mal.

-Eh… ¿Tienes regaliz?

-Lo siento, se me acabó.

-Bien… una coca-cola, entonces (N/A: Y aparece Alfred gritando "¡Yay!")

Él se fue a buscar mi coca-cola y su lo-que-sea para beber a la cocina y tocaron el timbre. Me gritó desde la cocina si podía ir a abrir. Me levanté perezosamente y llegué a la puerta. La abrí y era un… ¿lechero?

-Buenos días –me sonrió como si fuera un infante-, vengo a dejar la leche de cada semana, ¿da?

-¿Iván? –este tipo me da miedo cuando se pone serio, es tan… extraño. A demás, estoy seguro de que le debo dinero. No pregunten cómo lo conocí -¿Desde cuándo eres lechero?

-¿Eh? ¿Isu-chan? –otra vez esa maldita expresión- Pues es que son tiempos difíciles y la crisis aún…-no completó su frase, porque empezó a temblar. Escuché una voz venir del camión de leche.

-Hermano, casémonos, casémonos, casémonos…

-¡Nii-chan! –gritó una chica de pelo corto que no logré distinguir bien, ya que estaba lejos. Estaba al volante- Apresúrate… ¿Eh? ¿N-natasha, cuándo llegaste a-aquí?

-Soy espía desde hace tiempo…

-¡Bien, me voy! Dale la leche a Den y dile que me pague luego, ¿d-da? –y luego, salió corriendo lejos del camión. Vaya tipos más raros. Entré con la leche y Den ya estaba sentado con nuestras bebidas.

-¿Quién era? –me preguntó.

-E-el lechero –intenté no sonar nervioso, pero es que todo eso, era muy extraño.

-Oh… bien… ¿Y qué venías a decirme?

-…

-¿Is? ¿Estás bien?

-Um… lo… siento.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué?

-Eres un idiota. Vengo a disculparme y lo arruinas. Bueno, si… eso… perdón por no defenderte, pero es que… no sé… ¡agh! ¿¡Por qué lo haces tan difícil!

Rió estruendosamente y me sonrió. Su rostro se había iluminado, volviendo a ser el de siempre.

-Sonaste como una chica –vale, esto no es bueno, debo ver a un doctor- No te preocupes. Está todo bien.

-¿D-de verdad?

-Si. Agradezco que vinieras a disculparte. Pero creo que el verdadero problema está con Nor.

-Si… no sé qué hacer. Creo que le diré todo.

-¿Qué? Pero… si se lo dices así, tan de repente, ¡yo creo que se pondrá histérico y saltará por la ventana y luego pasará un camión y lo atropellará y vendrían los suecos a golpearlo y luego, los rusos se llevarán sus cenizas esparcidas por la calle! -gritó muy dramáticamente.

-…

-¿Qué?...

-Primero, Noruega no sería estúpido como tú para tirarse de una ventana. Segundo, los suecos no harán nada cruel sólo porque tú quieres culparlos. Tercero, los rusos tenían Finlandia, idiota. Y por último, ¿¡cuáles cenizas, si jamás se quemó!

-Procesas muy bien las cosas, niño. Y pues cenizas de… ¡ah!, no sé. Bueno, la cosa es que debes prepararte para decirle y a demás intentar mejorar la relación de a poco.

-Pero si hago eso y en el caso hipotético de que luego estuviéramos bien, le digo todo lo que hice; se pondrá mal de nuevo y no quiero eso. Y en serio, ¿tú piensas o escuchas algún rugido en tu mente mientras intentas pensar? –pregunté fingiendo preocupación.

-…es un león hermoso el que ruge, por si no lo sabías.

-Eres un… ah, bueno, entonces… ¿qué?

-Mmm… podría ser… no espera, eso no. ¡Entonces podrías…! No, no, creo que eso tampoco funcionaría… Eh… ¡lo tengo!… ¿tienes un encendedor?

-… ¿en qué rayos…? –me quedé pensativo- Aún no me entra en la cabeza que seamos de la misma familia…

-Asimílalo ya. Bueno, para empezar, parte por mejorar tu relación con él, ¿quieres? Luego vemos que hacemos.

-¿Vemos?

-Soy tu cómplice aún, ¿o no? –me sonrió de esa manera tan suya. Supongo que él y Seborga tienen razón. Debía hablar con Nor.

Nos quedamos sentados hablando de cosas de cada día. Dinamarca decía cada clase de estupidez, que superaban lo normal en una persona. Yo le conté mi día y luego volví a casa. Ya había oscurecido.

-Llegué –avisé. Vi a Noruega sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar, leyendo, como siempre.

-Dijiste que llegarías temprano –dijo Nor tranquilo.

-Son las… -miré el reloj. Se me había pasado la hora. Maldita sea y yo que quería estar en buenas con él.

-Si las 11 de la noche te parece temprano, no sé lo que es tarde para ti, Is. Eres… tan…

No, no, no. ¿Qué hice? Esto nunca debió/debe/debería pasar. Jamás. Que no diga esa palabra…

-Irresponsable. Sólo vete a dormir.

Me miró con verdadera pena en su rostro. Me hubiera puesto a llorar ahí mismo. Susurré un "lo siento" caminando hacia mi cuarto, mientras una gran tristeza se apoderaba de mí. Había olvidado por completo que debía volver temprano. Y había decepcionado a Nor, de nuevo. Muchos dirán que no debería importarme por como me comporto, pero, ¡diablos! Es mi hermano mayor.

Fui verdaderamente irresponsable. Supongo que merecía eso.

Juro que lo arreglaré. De alguna forma…

* * *

Bueno, no pude evitar ponerle drama al final x3Uu Perdónenme si es demasiado Uu Well, aclaro algo: me encanta Isu xD pero me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes que me gustan, si es algo que... no sé que me da, pero es genial -w-

A propósito de Is, ¿escucharon su canción? -se mata- Está más genial que ir a un parque acuático con calor. Y si no, escúchenla! Y también la de Ucrania y Belarus *3*

Y tengo planes de hacer algo humorístico, ya verán, ya verán, a más de alguno le sacaré una risa +_+

Ciao! 8D


	9. Chapter 9

Subo capítulo ahora porque después lo olvidaré, seguramente.

¡Hay buenas y malas noticias!

Las buenas son: Estoy comiendo cereales, tengo -tenía- té, escribí el capítulo 10 ayer.

Las malas son: Me duele el estómago, ya no tengo té, no he pasado el capítulo al pc y me duele tanto el estómago que me voy a suicidar para no sufrir más, así que los dejaré con la duda bwajaja (?)

Ok, no. Perdón; es que me desperté a las 9:30 y estoy muriéndome de sueño.

* * *

IX-.

Mientras esperaba que ese "algo" para arreglar las cosas llegara, estaba sentado en el salón jugando con un lápiz. Ignorando las clases de matemáticas, como siempre.

Estaba distraído, molesto conmigo, preocupado por lo que podría pasar luego y luego estaba doblemente molesto conmigo.

Llegó Seb a mi lado a hacerme conversa (N/A: No sé como será la sala de clases en su país, pero en las horas de clase en cualquier colegio que estés en Chile, todo el mundo se para a conversar con sus amigos). Lo ignoré por completo y me empezó a tirar el cabello como un infante que quiere atención.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté por fin; me miraba curioso- Estoy más que castigado, así que no creas que te acompañaré a alguna fiesta.

-¿Ni siquiera a la feria de dulces el jueves?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera por regalices y Lilys?

-¡No! Ahora ve a sentarte que te echarán de la sala –le dije- y no vuelvas.

-¿Eh? Estás… horrible, ¿hablaste con Nor? –preguntó ignorando olímpicamente mi advertencia.

-No, es por eso que estoy así. Después te cuento, pero ya lárgate.

-Bien, bien, me voy –dijo y se fue a sentar a su puesto, quedaba al otro extremo del mío.

Hasta el receso, fue lo más aburrido que haya experimentado en mi vida. Era incluso peor que el resto de las clases de matemáticas.

-Bien, suéltalo –me acusó Sey- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Nor me castigo, ¿da?

-…-silencio de todos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Da? ¿Le debes dinero a ese ruso de nuevo? –preguntó Seb.

-Oh, no. Es que ahora es lechero, ¿saben?

-…-más silencio.

-¿Qué? Ya dejen de hacer eso.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nor me castigó… bueno, estamos en malas. Exageradamente mal, diría yo.

-Eso es terrible –dijo Lily-, ¿tiene arreglo?

-Yo creo, pero me da miedo incluso mirarlo. Es... no sé. Ni siquiera quiero volver a casa.

-¡Entonces…! –iba a sugerir Seb.

-No iremos a ninguna fiesta –dije y siguió con la cara iluminada- NI feria –y sus ojos se apagaron.

-Amargado –murmuró.

Entramos a clases de nuevo. Ahora biología, después química. Odio la ciencia… En resumen: no me gusta casi nada. Bueno, no se tocó el tema en todo el día, excepto cuando nos estábamos yendo.

-Bien, nos vamos nosotras –anunció Seychelles, refiriéndose a ella y Lily- cuídense, espero que no los rapten.

Y salieron. Me quedé en silencio barriendo la sala, ya que esa semana me tocaba el aseo, Seb se quedaba a esperarme.

-Son todos unos mugrosos aquí… -susurré, hartado.

-Sí que lo son. Isu-chan, vamos a relajarnos a mi casa, ¿quieres?

-Seb-chan –le dije burlón-, ¿qué parte de "Estoy más que castigado", aún no te queda claro?

-"Castigado" –contestó-, vamos, no puede hacerte nada.

-¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡Ya deja de presionarme, maldita sea, tengo suficientes problemas para que me involucres en otro! –le grité como nunca antes lo hice en toda mi vida a alguna persona- Y por si eso fuera poco, ¡todo esto es tú maldita culpa!

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, ¡yo no fui el que le mintió a su hermano! –gritó-, sólo me echas la culpa a mí porque no tienes una excusa con la que defenderte, ni si quiera tienes una mentira que inventar como siempre.

-Maldición Seborga, ¡te odio! Vete, no te quiero ver más. Tú me dijiste que fuera a fiestas contigo, que me metiera en esta vida de mierda, eres un maldito demonio. Te odio.

Tomé mis cosas y salí. No quería verlo, no quería nada, quería desaparecer y que nada existiera. No recordar nada.

Como a la mitad de camino a mi casa, me senté en una banca del parque, necesitaba pensar. O tal vez pensar sólo me destruiría más…

Para empezar, mi hermano me odiaba cada día más y ahora le había dicho a mi mejor amigo que lo odiaba. Sabía que a veces era frío con la gente –cortesía de mi hermano-, pero según recordaba, nunca le dije a nadie que lo odiaba. Debí estar demasiado estresado para hacerlo esa vez.

Me embargaron un montón de sentimientos negativos hacia mí mismo y hacia el mundo. Estaba todo mal… o así lo sentía. No pensaba con claridad.

Decidí irme por fin a mi casa. Aunque no cambiaría mucho. Sólo que habría un silencio de ultratumba que nadie, absolutamente nadie disfruta.

* * *

Bien, ya pueden matarme por darle tantos problemas a Ice -w- No me mates Isu, yo te quiero Uu.


	10. Chapter 10

Holi~ (?) Ay, soy tan tan hueca. Bueno, la cosa es que hay cierta personita, que no diré que es LunaraKaiba, que me incitó a subir el capítulo ahora mismo -w- Lo malo~ es que no tengo el 11 aún 8DDD Así que se joden la vida si es que no lo escribo ahora -w- Lo que si haré, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Me iré de vacaciones la próxima semana *O* Creo que ya lo dije y sino, es para que sepan e-e

* * *

X-.

-Llegué –dije al cruzar la puerta. Me extrañó no ver a mi hermano leyendo en la sala.

Subí a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes. Aunque en ese momento, sólo quería morirme.

-Me volveré emo a este paso… -susurré.

-No te cortes las venas ahora, Is –dijo alguien a mis espaldas. Era Nor- Iré donde Dinamarca. No salgas y no quemes la casa.

-¿Tú no estabas enojado con él?

-Son cosas de trabajo. Tú sólo obedece, ¿quieres?

-…bien –supuse que después de todo lo pasado, sólo podía resignarme y portarme bien.

Nor salió y me tiré a la cama. Puffin llegó a mi lado.

-¿Sabes? Mi vida está siendo una mierda –le dije. Estaba loco, ¡hablaba con un ave! Pero pareció entenderme, ya que hizo un sonido algo extraño y se acurrucó a mi lado, como dándome consuelo.

Noruega volvió tarde. Yo ya había hecho mis trabajos escolares y aún no lograba dormirme. A propósito, es culpa de Den que tengan que trabajar juntos…

Pasada la medianoche, me dormí.

El día siguiente, en el colegio, ni siquiera crucé una mirada con Seb. Las chicas nos preguntaron que pasó, pero ninguno pudo disculparse con el otro por algo llamado orgullo, que por cierto; lo odio más que a las matemáticas.

Y el día pasó así, monótono, aburrido. Con un montón de esas clases de mierda que no quieres ni ver en una película de escolares.

Cuando iba camino a casa, me encontré con Dinamarca. Iba sonriendo como imbécil por la vida.

-¡Ice! –gritó-, ¿cómo estás? Ayer vi a Nor, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. Sólo por trabajo.

-Sí. Era aburrido, ¡no podía decir nada sin que me hiciera callar!

-Den, nunca dices nada sin que te haga callar…

-Cierto. ¿Y qué cuentas?

-Llegué tarde cuando fui a tu casa y estoy castigadísimo.

-Oh… ¡ah, bueno! Necesito que vengas a mi casa para hablar cómo le diremos a Noru.

-¿Qué parte de "castigadísimo", no entiendes? –diablos, ya estaba como Seb este tipo.

-Sólo será un rato, a demás, hoy Noru tenía mucho trabajo –al fin dejó de gritar, pero su sonrisa boba seguía ahí. Pareciera que la habían pegado con la gotita.

-Bien, pero si tengo problemas será tú culpa.

-Si, si, como sea –y diciendo esto, literalmente, me arrastró a su casa.

Y cuando llegamos, comenzamos a discutir lo que le diríamos a Nor.

-Pero debes decirle tú…-le dije.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¡No te preocupes! El rey te ayudará. Pero no puedo decirle yo… bueno, ¡hahaha! –tocaron el timbre, ojalá no sea el lechero- Voy a abrir, sírvete algo si quieres, para mí, café.

Lo miré de malas y me fui a la cocina. Escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos. Eran Den y otra voz que tenía acento... ¿francés?

Llegué a la sala con el café y regaliz (N/A: Si, Dinamarca compró) y encontré a Den sentado en el sillón junto a un tipo de pelo rubio y ojos azules. En los sillones continuos, había un chico moreno de ojos verdes y un albino de ojos… rojos. Qué raro.

-¡Oh, Ice! Lo siento, no tenía planeado esto –dijo tomando su café- Él es Francis, Antonio y Gilbert.

-Bonjour, mon chéri ami –dijo el francés. Me pareció que a penas te veía, te tenía confianza. Era algo raro. Sólo levanté la mano para saludar.

-¡Hallo! Yo soy ore-sama, kesesese –dijo el albino, que le había quitado el café a Den – Café para ore-sama, ¿ah? Danke!

Antes de darme tiempo de contestar cualquier cosa, el tercer tipo se adelantó.

-¡Hola! Me llamó Antonio, dime Toño y…

-_Danemark _–llamó el francés- invité a algunos amigos, ¿no te molesta?

-¿Qué? No, no es que me moleste, Fran, pero hoy estaba ocupado… debía hablar con Ice y… -no supo continuar y me miró arrepentido- Islandia, lo siento.

Bien, eso era raro. Dinamarca disculpándose; eso sólo se ve una vez a las miles. Y antes de decirle cualquier cosa, Francis me interrumpió nuevamente. Esos tres tenían algo por interrumpir a la gente.

-_Islande_, mon ami, pardon. No sabía que tuvieras que hacer con Den hoy. ¿Te molesta si llegan unos pocos desconocidos?

-Está bien. Puedo irme; tampoco tenía planeado venir.

Y eso dije. No importaban unos pocos. Pero… eran como cien en la casa gigante de Den. Y armaron una fiesta al poco rato.

-Dinamarca –le llamé cuando lo encontré entre la muchedumbre. Era tanta gente que a penas lo distinguí. Lo vi cerca de la puerta de entrada –Se supone que serían unos pocos. Yo me voy.

-Debería ir a dejarte –me contestó, medio preocupado-, pero si dejo a esos 3 a cargo, me queman la casa. Lo siento.

-Bien, entonces…

Iba a decir adiós, cuando se abrió la puerta. No presté mayor atención, porque podría ser cualquiera de los que estaba en el patio.

-Dinamarca, olvidé unas cosas ayer y veo que tienes una…

Pero esa voz. Tan conocida y gélida. Su mirada fría se convirtió en una de inmensa decepción al encontrarnos. Nunca lo vi así.

-Islandia…

Esa voz… era de Noruega.

* * *

Yeah, mátenme (?) Juro que tendré el próximo luego, please, tengan paciencia Uu


	11. Chapter 11

Hola gente~ Bueno, al fin traigo el 11, que me crean o no, lo tuve que hacer 3 jodidas veces. La primera vez, no guarde los cambios, soy una idiota (?), la segunda vez -o sea, hoy como a las 1 de la mañana-, se cortó la luz, en 9 regiones! e-eU aunque no sé porque fue, si alguien sabe, dígame; aunque después seguí el cap. Hoy cuando lo iba a pasar, hice algo distinto y así quedó. Esta fue la tercera vez xD me dejo de aburrirlos y al cap!

* * *

XI-.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude notar su furia. Sus ojos azules nunca me habían mirado así; tan llenos de decepción y tristeza. No dijo nada, e incluso olvidándose de lo que había ido a buscar, se fue.

-¡Nor…! –gritó Den. Yo le detuve- ¿Is?

-Yo iré, gracias por todo.

Busqué mis cosas por toda la jodida casa y cuando las encontré, me despedí de Den y salí corriendo.

Camino a casa no podía pensar en nada más que en mi hermano. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Iba tan distraído que casi se me pasa la parada donde debía bajarme.

-¡Nor! –grité al entrar- ¡Noruega…!

-Así que eso es lo que ibas a hacer cada vez que salías –me dijo, serio. Estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo y eso me ponía los pelos de punta- Y dime, Islandia, ¿ibas siempre donde el imbécil de Dinamarca o también te escapabas a otros lugares?

-N-noruega… yo…

-¿Tu? ¿Tu qué?

-…

-Ice, ¿cuántas veces me mentiste?

Dolía. Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Y yo no sabía contestarle. Él seguía diciendo cosas que me herían y probablemente, me lo merecía.

-¿Qué te pasó, Is?

No sabía que decirle, así que las lágrimas tomaron el control. Quería gritarle que lo sentía a todo pulmón. Pero ni siquiera podía hablar debido al miedo.

-"Siempre la verdad por delante", me dijiste una vez, ¿no? –le pregunté-, supongo que lo había olvidado.

-Al parecer lo hiciste. Espero ya no se te olvide –me dijo- Esa vez que llegaste herido, ¿no fueron unos delincuentes, verdad?

-Si lo fueron, pero… en parte.

-¿En parte? Qué raro. Sigue hablando, te escucho.

-… ¡Es tú maldita culpa! –le solté- ¡Eres un idiota, Noruega! ¡TODA esta mierda que me pasó fue tú culpa! Y sólo porque me tenías cada día encerrado. Era triste escuchar a tus compañeros decir "¿Qué harás el viernes?" "¿Salimos?" Ser espectador es inquietante. Es desesperante no poder hacer nada. ¡Es tú culpa que te haya mentido!

El orgullo atacaba otra vez, por supuesto que no era su culpa. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

-Te ves igual que cuando eras pequeño. Se ve que aún no maduras como crees. ¿Y qué acaso tu no salías? Ya tienes lo que quieres. Amigos y salidas… ¿cuál era la necesidad de mentir?

-Que si te decía la verdad no me ibas a dejar hacer nada. Y no me vengas con esa estúpida historia de "era por tu bien", porque sabes que no es así.

-Lo sé. Probablemente tengas razón. Es mi culpa; no debí tratarte así, menos a tu edad. Pero tú más que nadie deberías entender que la gente comete errores. Yo cometo los míos y tú los tuyos. Pero me decepcionas Is; yo nunca te mentí y tampoco te di alguna razón para desconfiar de mí.

Supongo que quedaba pedir perdón. Debía matar a mi orgullo primero; el cuál no quería admitir que me había equivocado durante bastante tiempo. Realmente mucho tiempo.

-…

Noruega me miraba interrogante, esperando que dijera algo. Pero no sabía cómo decirle.

-Lo siento –susurré tan bajo, que estoy seguro que no escuchó- ¡Lo siento, hermano!

Sonrió casi imperceptible y se me acercó. No podía mirarle. Me abrazó.

-Está bien. Eres mi hermano menor después de todo.

-Perdóname… nunca debí haber hecho…

-Lo hiciste. Asimílalo. Ya no importa. Pero que te sirva de lección.

-Nunca más –le dije.

Un rato después, sentados en el sillón, en pleno silencio, Nor habló.

-Supongo que tengo que hablar con Den ahora sobre esto.

-Por cierto, no es su culpa. Quería ayudarme. No le hagas nada –suspiré. Él no tenía la culpa -¿No tenías que ir a buscar esas cosas dónde Den?

-Tienes razón –dijo, parándose del sillón- iré ahora mismo. A demás, tenía una fiesta.

-… ¿tú vas a una fiesta y yo no?

-Ya tuviste mucho Is. ¿Tú que crees?

-¿Castigado?

-Puedes apostarlo –tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta- compórtate. Adiós.

Se fue y yo me tiré al sillón, hartado. ¡Maldita sea, me habían castigado de nuevo! Bueno, tenía razón, después de haberle gritado y mentido.

Pero al menos nuestros problemas habían cesado.

* * *

Bueno, denme tomatazos -estará feliz de recibirlos porque son ricos- 8DD


	12. Chapter 12

*Llorando a mares* TwT Esto me pone mal, pero tenía que terminar. Así es mis queridísimos lectores, este es el último capítulo. No es muy bueno porque no sé escribir finales. Porque me dan penita D;

Bueno, quería subir el final antes de irme de vacaciones este lunes, así que... aquí está.

Ya saben, todos los personajes son de Himaruya y blah blah.

* * *

XII-.

-¿Qué sucede, Isu? Algo bueno te pasó; tienes el rostro brillante –me dijo Seychelles al día siguiente, al llegar al colegio.

-Es que Mr. Puffin me tiró brillantina a la cara –dije serio. Sey rió.

-Ya en serio, ¿qué pasó?

-Arreglé las cosas con Nor, aunque probablemente esté castigado el resto de mi vida… -callé de súbito al ver que entraba Seb. Teníamos que hablar. Me acerqué a él –Hola.

La verdad es que no tenía idea como decirle. Igual que con Nor. Esperaba que apareciera Chuck Norris de la nada y yo pudiera escapar de ese maldito lugar.

-Hola –me dijo con un tono apagado y severo, nada propio de él.

-Um… Seb…

-No me digas "lo siento" y esas cosas. No van contigo. A demás, dijiste que me odiabas. No te retractes –sonrió de una forma más bien cruel y triste. Luego me hizo a un lado y salió de la sala.

-Maldición… -susurré. Sey lo había visto todo y se me acercó.

-Pues, habrá que darle tiempo supongo. ¡Puedo ayudarte si quieres! Podría hablar con él e intentar convencerlo y…

-Te lo agradezco Sey, pero debo hacer esto sólo. Es verdad que le dije que lo odiaba. Estaba muy estresado, supongo que no pensé nada en ese momento.

-Debió ser una discusión fuerte.

Justo cuando iba a salir en busca de Seb, sonó la campana para entrar. Lily llegó justo a la hora. Me extrañó, ya que es muy puntual por lo general.

Nos saludó y se fue a sentar al ver llegar al profesor. Seborga no volvía. Pasaron la lista. Seb aún no llegaba.

-¿Dónde está Seborga? –nos preguntó. Quizá se había ido a su casa.

-…-silencio general.

De repente entró Seb, disculpándose con la clase; había ido al baño según él. Pero estoy seguro de que fue a pensar por ahí y sólo quería saltarse las clases.

En el receso, él quiso salir apurado del salón. Pero lo detuve.

-Seb, ya deja de evitarme. Sólo quiero disculparme.

-… te escucho.

-Ya, sé que hice mal en decirte todas esas cosas. Y no te odio, aunque a veces eres irritante –ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no debí decir eso-, pero insisto, no te odio. Y lo siento por eso, ¿si? Estaba estresado con toda la mierda que me pasaba.

-Bien. Te perdono y supongo que yo también me tengo que disculpar. ¡Así que lo siento!

-Te disculpo sólo si no me rompes los tímpanos…

-¡Yeah! –gritó y me abrazó- me sentí horrible por no poder hablar contigo, en serio, mantenerme callado no funciona y no podía decirle a Sey o Lily cosas de chicos.

-…

-¡No me mires así! ¿Y cómo estás? –bien, al menos ya sonreía estúpidamente como antes.

-Castigado por una eternidad. ¿Y tú?

-Antes de ayer volvieron mis hermanos de su viaje. ¡Y me trajeron ropa! También dijeron que si hacía cosas por ellos, me comprarían un Ferrari. La verdad sólo creo que es porque quieren que deje de ocupar su auto.

-…Qué suerte. Me pregunto si Dinamarca tendrá su moto de vuelta… Bueno, ¿sabes? El otro día vi un tipo muy raro cuando iba a casa de Den…

Le conté sobre las cosas que pasé. Las que no le había contado incluso estando en buenas. Las chicas se nos acercaron y Sey contó un chiste malísimo. De los típicos que no puedes evitar reírte porque son muy malos.

Y el día pasó así… como siempre. Pero estaba feliz; todo estaba bien.

Claramente, no me esperé lo que vino después.

-Llegué.

-Hola, Isu –me saludó Nor.

-¿No tienes trabajo?

-Digamos que Dinamarca tiene trabajo extra hoy.

"Pobre Den", pensé. Mi hermano le había dado su trabajo a él. Es la venganza. Me daba pena Dinamarca porque no tenía la culpa.

-Um… Nor, te dije que él no tenía la culpa.

-Si. Pero ayer cuando fui a buscar mis cosas, estaban rotas y manchadas de café. Así que lo hice pagar.

-Bien… Eh… iré a hacer las cosas –dije; Nor me detuvo antes de subir las escaleras.

-El viernes en la noche irás conmigo a una fiesta.

-… bromeas.

-No, es en serio. Será distinto, porque irás conmigo.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-No puedes no querer, estás castigado y harás lo que yo diga.

-…

-Así que dime hermano mayor.

-No.

-Isu…

-Ya, iré "hermano mayor" –lo miré serio-, deja de joderme y esperemos al viernes –y subí.

Esto era todo muy raro. Nor me reclama porque salgo a fiestas, me castiga por eso y ahora me invita a una fiesta; ¿qué mierda le pasa?

No pensé más y me puse a hacer las cosas. Pasaron los pocos días y llegó el viernes.

Había ido Dinamarca a molestar. Y cuando llegó la noche, Nor estaba apurándome para que me arreglara.

-No me jodas que me pondré eso –dije.

-Islandia, póntelo ahora.

-Maldición, ¿por qué no me dijiste que era una fiesta formal?

-Porque es divertido ver tu rostro –dijo sin expresión alguna, aunque sé que por dentro se moría de la risa al ver mi vergüenza.

-Bien, dame el maldito traje –lo asesinaba con la mirada. Me pasó el traje y cerré la puerta fuertemente para cambiarme.

Así que eso era lo que planeaba…

Fue la peor fiesta de mi vida. Todo era como de… adultos. Incluso tuve que bailar vals con una chica que nunca supe su nombre.

Bueno, estaba castigado. Y al día siguiente, tuve que limpiar toda la casa. Encontré una caja llena de regaliz, que comí gustoso.

En la tarde estaba en mi habitación, pensando. Nor ya había llegado del trabajo ese día.

Todo estaba bien. Seb y yo seguíamos siendo amigos. Nor ya no estaba enojado conmigo, yo no iría a fiestas por un tiempo y por fin no habrían más mentiras.

-Isu, ¿quién se comió la caja de regaliz que compré para regalarle a Tino? –me preguntó Nor desde abajo.

-… ¡fue Dinamarca!

Bien, habían ciertas mentiras que estarían siempre. Pero a nadie le afectan.

-Ve a comprar otra –me exigió.

A nadie le afectan… ¿O si?

Mejor voy a comprar ahora mismo.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno~ Los veré en algún otro fic.

Espero que este les haya gustado. A mí me encantó escribirlo. Debo agradecer a Airi y a Yumie que me ayudaron mucho a través de esto. También a LunaraKaiba que me dio la idea de la fiesta. Perdón por no poner la idea original, pero se me ocurrió de último momento y me pareció gracioso.

En fin, soy feliz con todos los reviews que han dejado. Me hacen sentir tan~ tan... importante xDD No sé y asdasd ahora estoy más feliz proque a mi hermano le dieron la beca para la universidad -extra-

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron!


End file.
